Educational toys allow children to learn while being entertained. Many toys are designed to remove the risks involved with activities that may be safe when undertaken by adults, but are dangerous when undertaken by children. Essentially, toys of this type, known collectively as simulators, broaden the acceptable range of activities in which a child may participate. Simulators allow children to experience modified versions of otherwise-dangerous activities.
Typically, simulators fall into one of two broad categories: environment replicators and device replicators. Simulators of the first type imitate dangerous environments, allowing children to explore virtual worlds modeled after real-world locations or situations. These environment replicators allow children to interact with exciting, but potentially-dangerous, settings safely. Other simulators fall within the device replicators of the second category. The second type of simulators imitate devices that would otherwise be dangerous if used by children. These device replicators allow children to pretend they are using otherwise potentially-dangerous equipment. Preferably, such devices teach children the proper habits and techniques for such dangerous equipment. In essence, these devices help prepare youngsters for future use of real versions of the imitated equipment.
Device-replicating simulators often allow children to imitate the use of devices commonly used safely by older role models. In particular, many children have exercise-minded parents and/or siblings who include a weight training program into an exercise regimen. Specialized equipment exists for working different muscle groups within the body. This weight training equipment involves devices for lifting ever-increasing amounts of weight. As such, weight training is an activity that not suitable for most children. For example, weight training may interfere with proper growth of young muscles; lifting too much weight may stunt muscle development. Additionally, the equipment associated with weight training is heavy and, if dropped, presents a very real hazard. Although many children wish to imitate weight training role models, typical weight lifting equipment is not suitable for use by children.
In an effort to allow children the opportunity to safely emulate their older weight lifting counterparts, weight training simulators have been developed. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,484,367 discloses a weight set for simulating hand weight exercises. The set presents a solid bar with threaded ends keyed to accept notched weight plates. The set is designed to prevent rotation of the weights about the bar; the bar end sections are shaped to engage cutouts formed integral with mounting bores in the weight plates. Although the '367 device is lightweight, it requires a high degree care and coordination for proper setup. The bar employs retaining collars that screw onto the bar threaded ends. Since the bar is plastic, care must be taken to line up the collars properly, or the threads may become cross-threaded or stripped. Also, child-induced twisting of the '367 plates would produce large amounts of torsional load, leading to fatigue-related failure of the device. Although the '367 device is intended to be a toy, the extra care and coordination required preclude the carefree use typically expected with toys.
In addition, although some weight training simulators exist for children, known simulators are not suitable for allowing bench press emulation. The bench press motion requires that an individual be supported above the ground in a reclined position. This exercise is generally performed with a bench designed to support the lifter's weight and a supply of lifted weights. Unfortunately, known benches are not appropriate for use by children. Known benches are typically metal with a padded, rigid support platform. Because benches used during chest muscle exercises must be sturdy enough to simultaneously support the weight of an individual and the extra load of weights lifted during exercise, they are dangerously heavy. If the heavy bench should topple during use or while a child is climbing aboard, serious injury could result. Additionally, traditional benches are too heavy to be moved into a play area safely by little children. Often the heavy bench is laboriously pushed across a household floor into an area dedicated for play. Such sliding motion commonly leaves scratches on the floor, precluding further use of the bench as a playtime prop. The benches are also not readily dismantled. They require a dedicated area for use and storage. If the bench is not stored properly when not in use, it may invite dangerous, inappropriate use. Random roughhousing with a typically-heavy weight bench could knock it over, causing accidental injury.
Therefore, what is needed in this art is a weight lifting set that allows children to simulate bench press exercise without exposure to the dangers of typical weight lifting equipment. The weight lifting set should have a durable weight securement system and should be designed for selective dismantling for storage. Additionally, the weight lifting set should be formed for easy assembly and disassembly by children without tools or requiring adult supervision.